


Servo dei tentacoli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alieno abissale [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La nuova difficile vita di Eliot.Scritta per il: 𝗨𝗡𝗢, 𝗗𝗨𝗘, 𝗧𝗥𝗘... 𝗢𝗡𝗘 𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗧!.𝗚𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗿𝗶: PWP; erotic.𝗙𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗼𝗺: Original; sci-fi.𝗣𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮𝗴𝗴𝗶: Original Male characters; Original Female characters.𝗧𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗟𝗢 𝗗𝗘𝗟𝗟𝗔 𝗦𝗧𝗢𝗥𝗜𝗔: Servo dei tentacoli.[𝗘𝘃𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘂𝗮𝗹𝗶 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗲:] Alien abduction; dark; non-con.𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗠𝗣𝗧: lunedì; troppo tardi; pioggia.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alieno abissale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Servo dei tentacoli

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Commission - Sea creature; https://www.deviantart.com/yokufo/art/Commission-Sea-creature-566552835

Servo dei tentacoli

La donna polpo andava avanti e indietro, facendo strisciare i lunghi tentacoli sul pavimento.

Eliot gemette, le sue iridi erano languide e le sue pupille dilatate. Fece scivolare la lingua fuori dalla bocca ed ansimò, le sue guance erano arrossate. Reclinò il capo, appoggiandolo contro il cuscino, ansimando. Sentì il bacino di lei strisciare contro il suo e gemette, i tentacoli lo avvolgevano e le ventose stuzzicavano la sua pelle sudata.

“Donati, bellissimo” sussurrò Zira.

Morse il collo del ‘servo’, arrossandone la pelle, e sentì le mani dell’altro accarezzarle i fianchi.

La creatura non indossava vestiti. Si piegò in avanti e lo baciò con foga, soffocando i suoi gemiti, mentre forzava i suoi glutei, infilandogli l’indice tra le natiche.

Lo guardò rabbrividire e gorgogliare.

“Non ti ribellare” ordinò.

Scese più in basso con l’indice, facendo entrare anche l’anulare.

Eliot ululò, chinò il capo e gli sfuggirono un paio di gemiti gutturali.

“Sembri un animale d’accoppiamento, al mio amato Durkam così non piacerai” borbottò l’aliena.

< Rischia di produrre troppe uova. Se venissero fecondate tutte morirebbe. Devo riuscire a renderlo più senziente e consapevole.

Deve volerlo fare, non soltanto subire. Per questo non sto neanche usando la luce > pensò. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni, i capelli le arrivavano fino al fondoschiena.

Afferrò la mano di Eliot e se la portò alla coscia, obbligandolo ad accarezzarla.

“Sei così perfetto. Perché non fai solo uno sforzo in più?” domandò, mentre continuava a stuzzicarlo coi tentacoli.

Eliot boccheggiò, gemendo piano.

Il riflesso dei due era rimandato da un alto specchio.

“Io non sono come gli altri della ‘mia cucciolata’. Io sarò signora di ogni cosa” sussurrò Zira. Si allontanò una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

< I suoi occhi, il suo corpo, le sue labbra e persino la sua anima mi appartengono. Come è giusto che sia > pensò.

< Sono piegato tra arsura e lussuria. Voglio di più > pensava Eliot. “Dammi la luce, ti prego” supplicò, mentre il calore al bassoventre era insopportabile e non riusciva a chiudere le gambe.

“Mia signora…” implorò. Il battito cardiaco accelerato, le orecchie gli fischiavano. Un tentacolo lo afferrò per il collo, dandogli delle fitte fino al mento, obbligandolo ad alzare la testa. Avvertì delle fitte anche alla schiena.

< Renderlo un animaletto docile è stato fin troppo facile, ma riuscire a diminuire i miei effetti su di lui è molto più complicato > pensò lei, accarezzandogli le labbra con l’indice.

Eliot chiuse gli occhi, mentre lei l’obbligava a baciarla.

Le guance di lui erano arrossate, l’uomo fece un basso gemito roco, mentre la lingua umida di lei esplorava la sua bocca, accarezzandogli il palato.

Udì dei passi e si staccò dal prigioniero.

Guardò Durkam entrare a passo di carica e lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo.

“Sorella mia…” sussurrò lui, accarezzandole il viso.

“… Fratello mio” rispose lei, poggiandogli la testa contro il petto.

Eliot rimaneva docile steso nel letto.

< Se dovessi descrivere la mia vita adesso dire: _lunedì_ di _pioggia_. Per questa razza credo che sarebbe incomprensibile, ma è così.

Vorrei avvertire la Terra ed i terrestri, metterli in guardia dal farsi prendere all’amo come dei docili pesciolini come ho fatto io. Una volta che il DNA è mutato non c’è più possibilità di scelta, è già _troppo tardi_.

Mi manca la vita sulla Terra, anche i suddetti lunedì ed i giorni di pioggia. Parlando di lunedì di pioggia intendo un concetto, un triste stato d’animo > pensò.

Alzò gli occhi socchiusi, con espressione supplicante e si trovò davanti il massiccio alieno dagli spuntoni aguzzi sugli arti.

"Apri la bocca" ordinò Durkam.

Eliot obbedì e sporse le labbra, lasciandosi sfuggire una nuvoletta bollente di vapore acqueo. 

Durkam strinse in mano la propria erezione, la punta tremante era arrossata. La spinse sulle labbra del servo, seguendone i contorni, sentendo l’alito caldo dell’umano.

Eliot spalancò la bocca, prendendo per metà in bocca la virilità dell’altro, avvolgendovi intorno le labbra.

Sotto lo sguardo attento di Kira, Durkam iniziò a spingere avanti e indietro il bacino, ai suoi movimenti corrispondevano quelli docili della bocca del servo.

Durkam lo afferrò per i corti capelli castani, tirandoli. Guardò la sorella ed iniziò ad invocare: “Mia signora! Mia signora!”.

“Sono qui” rispose lei, facendo fremere i seni sodi.

Durkam venne e il liquido seminale sfuggì dalle labbra di Eliot.

“Mia regina…” esalò Durkam in un sussurro. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, mentre Eliot continuava a succhiare la sua intimità.


End file.
